1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to voltage induced magnetic switching, and more particularly to magnetic switches and memory devices which are voltage controlled.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices increasingly incorporate significant amounts of solid state memory. The electronics industry continually seeks for higher density devices that provide low power consumption. Magnetic memory devices by their nature provide non-volatile characteristics, and are drawing increasing attention as a next generation memory type.
However, in proposed magnetic memory devices, such as field-switched (toggle) MRAM, spin transfer torque MRAM (STT-MRAM) or thermally-assisted switching MRAM (TAS-M RAM) significant current flow is required for switching states. Each of these proposed MRAM devices are switched in response to substantial current flow, such as through the layers of the MTJ, through an adjacent conductor, or by heating of the MTJ using an electric current. These devices thus offer only limited scalability, in view of the need to control and distribute large electric currents for switching the devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for high density and highly energy efficient magnetic memory devices. The present invention fulfills this need and overcomes shortcomings of previous magnetic memory devices.